Spirits Night
by Elenthya
Summary: O.S horssérie. Quand de simples récits de fantômes éveillent dans l'obscurité tout un monde, celui du Mystère... Une nuit de pleine lune, une jeune fille fantomatique... Naruto voit enfin qui elle est réellement. Venez lire...


**Auteur** : Elenthya

**Tiré de** : Naruto, et oui, les persos sont pas à moi (sigh)…

**Genre** : de l'humour, et quelque chose qu'on pourrait appelerdu mystérieux… C'est un petit one-shot qui au fil des mots est devenu grand… Aaaargh je suis incapable de faire un truc court ! En bref, c'est le truc classique de la bande de copains qui se racontent des histoires de fantômes, quand l'un d'eux s'éloigne et fait une rencontre qu'il ne peut au final juger réelle ou non…

**Pairing (couples):** Une petite touche de romantisme (mais vraiment toute petite, noyé dans du mystère), mais côté concrèt: rien rien rien, pour changer, et pourtant, ça bouillonne de ce côté-là dans ma ptite caboche !… Je dois faire un blocage sur ce genre d'histoire, mon dieu que c'est énervant… Mais j'y arriverai !"super-auteur-inspirée mode on" Un jour…lol

**Notes** : Hormis toute la « broderie mise en scène » cent pour cent Elenthya, je dois bien avouer que l'une des scènes (pour ne pas dire le pilier de ce one-shot) est inspirée d'un des épisodes de la série animée, dont j'avais vu des extraits dans des clips et autres amv… Après, quand j'ai vu l'épisode concerné en entier, je l'ai trouvé nul. Sans vouloir me vanter, je crois que ma version est mieux (même si à la fin, ça change pas grand-chose, héhé…)

P.S : Si vous n'avez pas lu les chapitres « Kakashi Gaiden » (« les mémoires de Kakashi »), l'un des passages concernant Sasuke notamment risque de vous paraître sans aucun sens… Bof, peu importe, puisque cette partie de la fic n'est pas un pilier fondamental de l'histoire (pourquoi j'ai fait un post-scriptum alors ? Lol bonne question…).

Rappel: les tirets pour les paroles, lesguillemets pour les pensées!

Allez, on y go ! A vous les revieweurs !

* * *

_Des récits inquiétants plus ou moins vécus, une belle inconnue pas si étrangère dansant sur l'eau… Quand des simples histoires entre amis éveillent tout un monde, celui du Mystère._

**Spirits' Night**

_Les esprits, ça n'existe… pas ?_

**- Aiiiieuh !**

Son cri de douleur outrée résonna à travers la forêt plongée dans l'obscurité. Hors de lui, il se releva d'un bond et donna un coup de pied rageur dans la racine qui venait de le faire trébucher. Si la-dite racine ne bougea pas d'un pouce, lui en revanche sautilla plusieurs fois sur place tout en se massant les orteils, une grimace de souffrance s'étirant sur son visage. Comble de malchance, ses mouvements désordonnés le firent buter contre une autre racine. La flopée d'injures qu'il laissait échapper avec colère se ponctua par un « Gwaaarps ! » retentissant, alors qu'il tombait avec une lourdeur assez comique sur le dos, par terre parmi les quelques feuilles mortes.

A moitié sonné, il resta ainsi en se frottant la tête d'un air boudeur. Encore heureux que personne ne l'accompagnait. Se ramasser d'une façon aussi mémorable à cause d'une simple racine, ce n'était pas très glorieux… surtout pour un ninja qui avait juré de devenir Hokage. Imaginez un peu que quelqu'un comme Sasuke ou pire, aussi bavard et peu scrupuleux que Kiba, ait pu assister à la scène…

- J'en aurai entendu parler pendant des mois, marmonna Naruto en écartant d'un geste impatient une feuille qui s'était posée sur son front.

Il chercha à se lever mais son dos engourdi par la chute ne semblait pas vouloir l'entendre de cette oreille. Avec un soupir exaspéré, il reposa sa tête et ferma les yeux, résigné à attendre que la douleur encore trop vive s'en aille. D'abord coléreuses et agitées, ses pensées peu à peu se calmèrent, apaisées par le silence relatif de la forêt. Quelques insectes troublaient la paix obscure qui régnait, mais leur murmure doux et régulier était quelque part rassurant. De temps en temps, un bruissement s'échappait d'un des buissons alentours, mais Naruto ne bougeait pas : il ne percevait pas le moindre signe de danger. Ce n'était sans doute que de petits animaux nocturnes attirés par sa présence, qui disparaissaient aussitôt. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, il n'avait pas besoin de se lever pour si peu. Et à vrai dire, il était plutôt bien, allongé là, les bras en croix.

Une légère brise se mit à souffler. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux. Au-dessus de sa tête, l'épais feuillage ondulait légèrement, laissant par moments entrevoir le ciel parsemé d'étoiles.

- Pourquoi je suis là, au fait… ? se demanda-t-il finalement, tout en fixant d'un œil vague les astres de la nuit brillant tout là-haut, inaccessibles.

Autour de lui, le silence, l'obscurité, la fraîcheur de la nuit régnaient en maîtres. Mais peu à peu, le souvenir d'un campement, où résonnaient des voix chaleureuses et enthousiastes, lui revint…

_xxxxx_

_Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée..._

- **Donc !** Qui dit anniversaire, dit réunion entre amis ! Et qui dit réunion entre amis, dit soirée camping ! Et qui dit soirée camping, dit veillée autour du feu !

- Kiba, encore, je peux comprendre qu'"anniversaire" rime avec "réunion entre amis", mais pour le camping, je te suis plus, là…

- Tais-toi Shikamaru, tu gâches la surprise ! s'exclama le maître-chien d'un air impatient. Donc je disais…

- Pfff… C'est lourd…

Avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, le jeune Nara se prit en pleine tête quelque chose qui ressemblait furieusement à une boule de poils avec des dents, qui grognait d'une façon plutôt inquiétante.

- Comment oses-tu critiquer **MON** choix pour **MON** anniversaire ? s'écria Kiba après son lancer spectaculaire d'Akamaru sur le fils Nara. Serais-tu en train de me dire que ça aurait été mieux si on était resté à Konoha, à se tourner les pouces chez moi, où à aller se démener comme des abrutis dans une boite quelconque ?

- Franchement oui, je…

Shikamaru s'était à peine relevé, Akamaru grognant de plus belle à ses pieds, que déjà une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds s'approchait de lui et lui assénait un coup magistral au crâne qui le fit s'écraser au sol dans un bruit sourd.

- Ecoute pas ce que dit ce grand râleur, Kiba, déclara Ino en s'asseyant près du feu de camp, un paquet de chips à la main. Il fait la tête parce que sa petite amie n'a pas pu venir…

Etalé par terre d'une façon très peu élégante, Shikamaru eut un sursaut et se releva d'un bond, le visage peut-être plus rouge que n'aurait dû lui causer sa chute.

- De quoi tu parles ? J'en ai rien à faire ! Et puis, Temari n'est pas ma petite amie ! C'est une copine, c'est tout !

- Ah, c'est donc bien elle, nota Sakura assise de l'autre côté du feu, tout près de Sasuke. Ino, j'ai gagné le pari ! Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

- Ouais ouais… De toute façon, tu as déjà l'air de bien en profiter, s'offusqua Ino en ouvrant brusquement son paquet de chips.

Elle foudroya du regard la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, presque collée à Sasuke et lui tenant fermement le bras. Les deux rivales mais néanmoins amies, suite à l'une de leurs éternelles disputes, avaient fait un pari. Celui que la première qui trouverait quelle fille rendait Shikamaru si bizarre ces derniers temps aurait le droit d'aborder Sasuke, sans que l'autre ne vienne lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues… et ce, pendant toute une semaine. C'était assez rageant, mais Ino avait promis.

Pourtant, à son propre étonnement, Ino n'en voulait pas à Sakura. Non pas que ça lui faisait plaisir de la voir approcher Sasuke d'aussi près et sans la moindre culpabilité, loin de là. Mais si elle se sentait frustrée, c'était plus parce que… parce que elle, Sakura, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un, parce qu'elle semblait sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait. Ino, au contraire… elle hésitait, depuis quelques temps. Elle tenait beaucoup à Sasuke, mais après tout, ce n'était peut-être qu'un amour de jeunesse ?

« Pfff, c'est n'importe quoi », se reprit Ino en engouffrant nerveusement une poignée de chips. « Si c'est pas Sasuke l'homme que je cherche, je vois pas qui peut… »

Quelqu'un passa devant elle alors qu'elle était perdu dans ses pensées et lui arracha au passage son paquet de chips.

- Eh ! fit-elle d'abord sans comprendre. Eh Chôji, rends-moi ça !

- C'est pas toi qui disais vouloir faire un régime ? lança avec un grand sourire le jeune homme obèse en allant s'asseoir à côté de Kiba. Je te rends service, là.

- C'est pas la question, s'écria la blonde en se jetant sur lui. **Rends-moi ce paquet de chips tout de suite !**

- Mais c'est le dernier, et j'ai encore faim ! couina le gourmand d'un air très convaincant. D'ailleurs, Kiba, tu aurais dû en prendre plus, je vais faire quoi quand j'aurais fini celui-là ?

- Hein ? T'as déjà tout bouffé ? s'exclama l'interpellé, effaré. Avec Naruto, on avait emmené de quoi nourrir toute une armée !

- Ben, à croire que c'était pas suffisant, répondit Chôji le plus simplement du monde en éloignant le paquet de chips encore plein de la main tendue d'Ino, qui glapit de plus belle.

- Héhé, on voit bien que c'est pas lui qui a trimballé toutes les provisions jusqu'ici, remarqua Naruto en riant.

- Nh, acquiesça simplement Sasuke à côté de lui.

Profitant de l'agitation que créaient Chôji et Ino avec ses hauts cris, Naruto lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. A lui, et à Sakura qui lui tenait étroitement le bras, et qui souriait, l'air heureuse que pour une fois, il ne la repoussait pas. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Sasuke n'agissait-il pas comme d'habitude ? Il ne voulait pas gâcher la fête de Kiba en jetant un froid ? Ou alors il ne voulait pas faire de peine à Sakura ?

« On parle de Sasuke là, quand même, faire gaffe aux sentiments des autres, c'est pas vraiment son truc… » songea Naruto, les yeux plissés de suspicion.

Ou bien… il acceptait l'attitude de Sakura parce qu'en fin de compte, ça ne lui déplaisait pas ? Hypothèse plausible, surtout si on en croyait l'imperceptible rougeur qui flottait sur les joues de Sasuke.

« Ca paraît tout de même un peu bizarre… » se dit Naruto d'un air absent.

Se sentant observé, l'Uchiwa soupira profondément, comme pour signifier qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il aurait préféré que Sakura le laisse tranquille. Pourtant, il ne fit pas un seul geste qui aurait pu éloigner la jeune fille. Naruto secoua la tête, ses lèvres s'étirant en un large sourire.

- Est-ce que tu te rends au moins compte de la chance que tu as ?

- … Pas vraiment, non, répondit celui-ci après quelques secondes d'hésitation. On peut appeler ça de la chance ? souffla-t-il en prenant bien garde à ce que Sakura n'entende pas.

- Baka, y a que toi pour dire des trucs pareils.

- Eh !

- Bon bon bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais nous allons pas passer la soirée à parler de ce paquet de chips, reprit Kiba d'une voix plus forte pour couvrir les discussions et ramener le silence. Donc oublions pour l'instant cette petite question de ravitaillement…

- Ce cruel problème de famine, tu veux dire, rectifia Chôji en enfournant les chips qu'Ino avait fini par lui abandonner en râlant.

Kiba préféra l'ignorer.

- …et laissons de côté notre ami amoureux d'une certaine kunoichi de Suna…

- Je-ne-suis-pas-amoureux, articula Shikamaru assis en tailleur, les bras croisés d'un air buté. Je l'ai jamais approchée, Temari !

- Et encore heureux pour toi. C'est ma sœur, ne l'oublie pas.

Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, tandis que tout le monde se tournait vers celui qui venait de parler d'une voix claire et distincte, quoi qu'un peu indifférente: un garçon pâle, aux cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant et qui jusque là, n'avait pas dit un seul mot.

- Ohoh, Shika, tu as du souci à te faire, glissa Naruto pour rompre le silence gêné qui s'installait.

- Hein ? Comment ça ?

- Temari est ma grande sœur, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, continua Gaara d'un ton lent et paisible. Mais crois-moi, je ne laisserai pas n'importe qui l'approcher.

- …

- … Rectification : _beaucoup_ de soucis à te faire, Shika, ajouta Kiba.

- Mais arrêtez avec ça ! s'exclama le fils Nara, exaspéré. Je… Je m'en fiche moi, de Temari, elle est plus âgée que moi !

- Et alors ? C'est pas si important, fit Ino.

- Ca pourrait même être plus intéressant qu'avec des filles de ton âge, risqua Kiba, hilare, d'une voix lourde de sous-entendus.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit Gaara en accompagnant ces dires d'un regard vert assez froid envers Shikamaru, maintenant que je sais ce que tu penses _réellement_ de ma sœur, j'aimerais mettre les choses au point avec toi. Mais j'éviterai de faire ça ce soir… pour ne pas gâcher l'anniversaire de Kiba, ajouta-t-il dans un imperceptible sourire.

- Ca, c'est bien parlé ! fit Kiba tout content en lui donnant une claque dans le dos, ce qui ne parût pas plaire à Gaara de nouveau muet. Bon, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne m'interrompt, je vous pose la question de la soirée.

Il promena un regard enthousiaste et satisfait sur l'assemblée, réunie en son honneur ce soir-là, en plein milieu de la forêt attenant Konoha.

- Qui dit soirée camping, dit veillée autour du feu ! Et qui dit veillée autour du feu, dit… ?

- Oh non, il remet ça… marmonna Shikamaru en se frappant mollement le front.

- Alors ? Qui dit veillée autour du feu, dit … ?

Ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir, les autres haussèrent les épaules, dans l'expectative.

- Dit histoires de fantômes et d'esprits !

Stupeur générale.

- Imaginez : nous sommes en plein milieu de la forêt, en pleine nuit, personne pour nous déranger ! Ca vous donne pas envie de raconter des trucs étranges ou qui font peur ? souffla-t-il dans un gros sourire qui fit penser Naruto à son sensei, Jiraya, lorsque ce dernier trouvait un sujet particulièrement juteux pour ses livres.

- Allez allez, c'est l'endroit idéal, je suis sûr que vous avez des tas de trucs morbides à souhait à raconter ! ajouta Kiba en se rapprochant du feu, appuyé par son chien qui aboyait joyeusement.

- Les histoires de fantômes, ça se racontent pas plutôt dans des vieilles maisons qui grincent de partout, où y a même pas l'électricité, les soirs d'orage ?

- Shino, t'as vraiment l'art de casser l'ambiance, cria Kiba à son coéquipier. On s'en fout du milieu, tant que les gens s'y prêtent !

Shino haussa les épaules et replongea dans son mutisme. On aurait cru que lui et Gaara s'étaient lancé un défi en matière de « Je-ne-parle-pas-ça-fait-bien-plus-cool-et-mystérieux ».

- Enfin, si on avait été que des mecs, on aurait bien parlé d'autre chose, mais… murmura Kiba en faisant un clin d'œil à Ino. Mais nous avons des demoiselles… Tiens, au fait, où est Hinata ? remarqua-t-il soudain en examinant une nouvelle fois toutes les personnes présentes.

- Dans notre tente, je crois… Je pensais qu'elle était allée chercher quelque chose, mais elle n'est pas revenue, répondit Sakura, intriguée. Je vais aller la chercher.

- Non, laisse, intervint le maître-chien. Je lui ai dit l'autre jour qu'on se raconterait des histoires de fantômes ce soir, et elle a aussitôt répondu qu'elle irait se coucher.

Etonnement général.

- Héhé, en fait, notre petite Hinata-chan n'aime pas tellement ce qui a un rapport avec l'occulte et les histoires de fantômes, déclara Kiba avec un air supérieur, comme s'il était bien informé sur la question.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Naruto le plus naturellement du monde.

- Mais parce que ça lui fout les jetons, baka ! fit Sakura en levant les yeux au ciel. Que veux-tu que ça lui fasse d'autre ?

- Ca peut déclencher des fous rires aussi, ricana Kiba. En tout cas, la dernière fois qu'on s'est raconté ce genre d'histoires avec Shino, j'avais à peine dit quelques mots qu'elle était déjà tombé dans les pommes sous le coup de la frayeur !

- Kiba, c'était en mission il y a 2 ans, Hinata a changé depuis… intervint Shino.

- Ah ? Alors comment t'expliques qu'elle soit pas avec nous, là, maintenant ?

Nouveau silence de son coéquipier qui n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête à argumenter.

- Bon, si vous avez vraiment rien à dire, autant qu'on aille se coucher nous aussi ! Bonjour l'ambiance… ronchonna Kiba en remettant sa capuche d'un air buté.

- Rous connaiffez l'hiftoare dou cafard dons le ferre de fthé glofé ?

- Avale, Chôji, on a rien compris, soupira Ino.

- (Glourps) Vous connaissez l'histoire du cafard dans le verre de thé glacé ?

- Non…

- Bah c'est l'histoire d'un garçon qui boit un verre de thé glacé avant de se rendre compte que y avait un cafard noyé dedans…

- Aaah, c'est dégoûtant ! s'écria Ino.

- Eh, je voulais la dire, celle-là ! fit Shikamaru agacé alors que Kiba partait en fou rire. Tu la racontes trop mal, y a plus de suspens !

- N'empêche que c'est dégueu ! répliqua Sakura.

- On demande du morbide, je raconte du morbide, se justifia Chôji.

- Revois ta définition du morbide alors, lui envoya Shikamaru.

- Ahaaha, à défaut de faire peur, ça m'fait bien rire tout ça… parvint à aligner Kiba hilare, ignorant Shino qui le toisait (ou semblait le toiser, fichues lunettes, on voit rien) avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'exaspération. Allez, une autre !

- Je sais pas si on peut appeler ça une histoire de fantômes, mais…

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Gaara. Etait-ce du fait de sa voix lente et grave ou de son passé jalonné de meurtres, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de se taire et d'écouter avec attention dès qu'il disait quelque chose.

- A Suna, il y a une vieille légende qui se transmet de génération en génération. Il y a très longtemps, quand le village était encore peu connu dans le monde des ninjas, le Kazekage est tombé amoureux d'une jeune jûnin originaire de Kôri no Kuni, le pays de la Glace. Malheureusement pour lui, elle-même était mariée à un ninja de Suna. Ce puissant Kazekage, qui jusqu'alors, n'avait jamais connu d'obstacle à sa volonté, tenta de briser cette union, puis de convaincre la femme convoitée de l'aimer lui. Malgré ses efforts, il ne parvint qu'à lui arracher une vague promesse : si un jour, son mari venait à mourir, elle envisagerait peut-être de devenir sa compagne. Pas avant.

Mis à part le crépitement du feu et le chant des grillons, il n'y avait plus un seul bruit dans l'assemblée. Même Chôji avait momentanément cessé de piocher dans son paquet de chips pour écouter la voix lente et paisible de Gaara.

- Au début, le Kazekage essaya de prendre son mal en patience. A l'époque, le village était en guerre contre l'un de ses voisins, il était donc possible que l'époux de la jûnin meurt lors d'une mission. Mais ce dernier, à chaque fois revenait sain et sauf, bien que sur ordre du Kazekage, il recevait des tâches toujours plus dangereuses. Bientôt à bout de patience, le chef du village organisa en secret l'assassinat de son rival et fit croire que l'ennemi en était responsable. Ce dernier obstacle abattu, il alla voir celle qu'il considérait comme sa future femme, et la demanda officiellement en mariage. Elle refusa catégoriquement.

- Elle me plait, cette ninja de la Glace, murmura Ino d'un ton satisfait. S'opposer à un Kage, on n'oserait pas toutes le faire, ça…

- Elle savait que son mari avait été assassiné ? demanda Sakura, captivée.

- Rien n'est moins sûr. Certains disent qu'elle savait tout, et qu'elle refusait pour ça. D'autres que le Kazekage avait trop bien masqué l'affaire, qui ne s'ébruita pas à l'époque. Toujours est-il que la jeune femme n'a jamais cédé, par amour semblait-il, pour son défunt époux.

- Et toc, marmonna Naruto qui avait été scandalisé par les manigances du Kage, indigne selon lui de son titre.

- C'était peut-être une marque de courage, poursuivit Gaara de sa voix profonde. Mais le Kazekage non plus n'a jamais abandonné. Des menaces jusqu'à des pratiques que je passerai sous silence, il a tout essayé pour la faire changer d'avis. En vain. Ulcéré, il finit par la bannir, et la condamna à errer dans le désert, seule et sans la moindre provision. On ne la revit jamais vivante.

- C'est triste comme histoire… fit Sakura, appuyée par Ino.

- Il acceptait vraiment n'importe quoi comme Kazekage à l'époque, s'exclama Naruto, révolté.

- Certains pensent que c'est l'amour qui provoque ce genre de comportement, répliqua Gaara. Moi, j'appelle pas ça de l'amour mais de l'égoïsme. Enfin, chacun croit ce qu'il veut. En tout cas, si la jûnin ne reparut jamais vivante, elle fit longtemps parler d'elle. Quelques mois plus tard, on retrouva un matin le Kazekage mort dans son lit. Le cœur percé d'un pieu de glace, selon la rumeur. Et certaines nuits d'hiver, saison pendant laquelle le ninja avait été tué et sa femme bannie, des gens affirment avoir vu quelqu'un roder entre les dunes, d'autres avoir entendu des lamentations portées par le vent du désert.

- Ca serait… cette jûnin ? Ou plutôt son… fantôme ? souffla Naruto, abasourdi.

- Peut-être… Avec le temps, cette histoire a été plus ou moins déformée et aujourd'hui, les adultes de Suna utilisent plus le mythe de la « Bannie du Désert » comme un prétexte pour effrayer les enfants désobéissants. Je vous ai donné la version que je juge la moins débile et la plus vraisemblable. On est pas des gosses.

- Mais toi, tu y crois ? demanda Kiba, complètement absorbé par la conversation, les yeux brillants à la lueur du feu.

Gaara haussa les épaules.

- Je trouve ça étrange, voilà tout. J'ai eu deux fois l'occasion de voir et d'entendre ce que tous à Suna appellent le spectre de cette Bannie… de loin. Je n'ai jamais pu vérifier si c'était bien elle, quand je m'approchais des dunes où je croyais l'avoir aperçue, il n'y avait plus rien. Et pas une seule trace. Comme si elle s'était fondue dans la nuit.

Il eut un court silence, durant lequel son regard se perdit dans une contemplation songeuse des flammes.

- Mais aujourd'hui encore, à l'aurore qui suit ces soi-disant apparitions, du givre couvre les vitres de toutes les maisons de Suna. En plein désert. Etrange…

- Lugubre, tu veux dire… murmura Sakura en se serrant contre Sasuke qui eut un bref mais splendide rougissement.

- Elle était bien de Kôri no Kuni, le village de la Glace… fit Ino, pensive.

Les autres acquiescèrent silencieusement. La légende de Gaara parut jeter un froid, mais très vite, d'autres histoires suivirent, toutes aussi étranges et parfois même particulièrement effrayantes. En connaisseur, Kiba en raconta une qui parlait d'une certaine malédiction à laquelle personne ne pouvait échapper, où un esprit malfaisant se faisait une joie de poursuivre et d'éliminer dans les pires frayeurs ses victimes. Il parvint même à arracher un hurlement de terreur à Sakura en chargeant Akamaru d'aller lui grogner dans le cou au moment où la tension de l'histoire était à son comble. Hurlement de terreur qui fut bientôt suivi d'un cri de douleur, Sasuke ayant sévèrement frappé Kiba car soi-disant, il n'aimait pas tant de bruit. Ce prétexte fit sourire la plupart des gens présents.

Après Ino (qui avait raconté comment un exorciste Yamanaka avait, après de multiples expériences sur les esprits errants, fini par inventer la traditionnelle technique de Possession), vint le tour de Sasuke.

- C'est quelque chose qui m'est arrivé il y a à peu près un an… mais je ne sais pas non plus si on peut qualifier ça d'histoire de fantômes.

- On va t'aider, raconte, répliqua Kiba d'un ton sardonique.

- …C'était un jour où on avait pas de mission, Naruto, Sakura et moi. Je cherchais Kakashi-sensei pour lui remettre un message de la part du Sandaime. Comme il était introuvable, je suis allé voir à la Stèle des Défunts, hors du village… Il paraît qu'il y est souvent. Mais quand je suis arrivé, il n'y avait personne, à part un garçon à peu près du même âge que moi. Il était un peu bizarre avec son masque de plongée en bandeau… et il se comportait presque comme Naruto quand il est inquiet.

- Tu m'as déjà vu inquiet ? Toi? s'exclama le genin en question, railleur.

- Oui, tu marmonnes tout seul dans ton coin en tournant en rond comme si tu cherchais des solutions, et puis soudain tu t'arrêtes et tu fixes quelque chose au loin, l'air d'être complètement paumé dans tes pensées.

- N'importe quoi.

- Je t'assure qu'en mission, quand tu dois faire tourner un peu tes méninges au lieu de foncer dans le tas, t'as l'air aussi bête que ça.

**- Tu me provoques, c'est ça ?**

- Eh, eh, on est pas là pour discuter de l'intelligence suprême et incomprise de Naruto ! glissa Kiba. Alors, qui c'était ce gars qui lui ressemblait ?

- Il lui ressemblait pas ! corrigea Sasuke. Yeux noirs, cheveux noirs, et il portait son bandeau de Konoha baissé sur l'œil, comme Kakashi… Non, il n'avait rien à voir physiquement, il se comportait juste comme Naruto quand il doit réfléchir, continua l'Uchiwa sans plus se préoccuper de son coéquipier qui râlait les pires insultes à côté de lui. En fait, il avait l'air d'attendre quelqu'un, devant la stèle. Je n'avais pas envie de perdre mon temps en lui demandant ce qui se passait, mais au moment où j'allais faire demi-tour, il m'a vu. C'était étrange, on aurait dit qu'il me connaissait.

- « Eh, salut ! Tu ne serais pas Uchiwa… Sasuke ? Oui, c'est ça, Uchiwa Sasuke, ne ? » m'a-t-il dit avec un grand sourire. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. Mais il m'a encore plus surpris quand il m'a demandé si j'étais bien un élève de Kakashi.

- « C'est vraiment pas de chance », a-t-il affirmé ensuite, « ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici, et je ne pourrais sans doute jamais revenir… Et le jour où enfin, je suis là, lui il est absent… Tu pourras lui dire que je suis venu ? A Kakashi ? » m'a-t-il soudainement demandé, comme s'il était sur le point de partir. Intrigué, je n'ai même pas songé à protester.

- « Dis-lui que Obito est venu, et qu'il ne lui en veut absolument pas pour ce qui s'est passé il y a si longtemps. Kakashi regrette tout ça depuis tant de temps, alors qu'il a largement payé son "égoïsme" d'autrefois. Surtout, n'oublie pas de le lui dire : je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. Si lui a survécu, c'est parce que c'était mon choix de me sacrifier. » Et il a simplement ajouté, en souriant :

- « Ravi de t'avoir rencontré, Sasuke. Le clan Uchiwa est pas près de s'éteindre, avec toi. »

Sasuke se tut quelques instants, comme se remémorant la scène.

- Drôle de type. Il avait à peine dit ces mots que Kakashi apparaissait au détour du chemin. Le temps que je regarde à nouveau ce Obito, il avait disparu.

- Disparu ? Comment ça, disparu? s'écria Naruto, aussi stupéfait que les autres.

- Ben, comme quelqu'un qui disparaît sans prévenir : tu lui parles, tu regardes ailleurs une fraction de seconde, et quand tu te tournes à nouveau vers lui, il n'est plus là.

- J'avais compris, merci !

- T'en donnais pas l'impression.

- Et alors ? intervint Sakura pour empêcher une nouvelle dispute. Tu as dit à Kakashi ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je lui ai répété mot pour mot ce que m'avait dit ce garçon. Mais quand il a su que ce dénommé Obito avait voulu le voir, il a eu l'air vraiment troublé. Et il a juste répondu « C'est impossible, Sasuke. Impossible. »

- Bah ? Il ne le connaissait pas alors ? fit Kiba, consterné. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler, de ce Obito ?

- J'en sais rien… En tout cas, il y a quelque chose qui m'a interpellé dans tout ça. Juste avant de partir – Kakashi semblait vouloir rester seul – , j'ai examiné de plus près les noms de la stèle… Parmi tous ceux de ma famille, il y en avait un que je n'avais jamais remarqué jusqu'ici : Uchiwa Obito.

- Ca… ça aurait pu être lui ? demanda Sakura.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Sasuke. Cette histoire concerne Kakashi, je n'ai pas voulu insister. Mais depuis ce jour-là, il est de moins en moins en retard, notre sensei, non ? Ce n'est peut-être pas une coïncidence…

- Oui, c'est vrai que maintenant, c'est parfois même lui qui nous attend…

- Pff, ça a pas de sens, ce que tu racontes, lança Naruto d'un ton exaspéré.

Sasuke l'ignora superbement, se contentant d'un haussement d'épaules comme s'il jugeait cette remarque sans le moindre fondement et sa propre histoire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus logique. En revanche, Kiba ne loupa pas l'occasion pour la ramener.

- Et toi, Naruto ? On t'a pas encore entendu ! A ton tour !

- Je… J'ai rien à dire, marmonna l'interpellé. Les histoires de fantômes, c'est pas mon truc.

- Allez, allez, il ne t'est jamais rien arrivé de bizarre, dans la vie ? le pressa pourtant Kiba, avide d'entendre quelque chose de nouveau.

« Mon pauvre vieux, si tu savais… » se dit Naruto en songeant à Kyûbi.

Il jeta un bref regard à Gaara, qui avait un imperceptible sourire. D'eux tous, lui seul savait ce que cachait réellement Naruto. Ce dernier fouilla quelque instants dans sa mémoire, quand un de ses souvenirs s'imposa de lui-même.

- Maintenant que tu le dis… Il s'est passé quelque chose de plutôt bizarre, il y a quelques années. Mais j'étais malade, tout le monde a cru que je délirais. Et à vrai dire, je doute moi aussi…

- Super ! De l'incertitude en plus !

Naruto eut une profonde inspiration, prenant le temps de bien tout se remémorer.

- C'était il y a un peu plus de quatre ans. Je venais de rater pour la deuxième fois l'examen pour devenir genin… Autrement dit, je l'avais mauvaise. Un autre gars de ma promotion appelé Eiji, un vrai baka presque aussi con que Sasuke, (Sasuke hésita alors à lui décocher un direct) avait loupé l'examen lui aussi. Avec sa bande de copains, il avait l'habitude de jouer les terreurs, et le fait qu'il ait échoué tout comme moi, "le cancre", l'avait sérieusement mis à cran. Il m'a provoqué pendant tout le reste de la journée, si bien que j'ai fini par lui mettre un pain en pleine face pour qu'il arrête ses insultes.

- Ah oui, je m'en souviens, de cette bagarre devant l'Académie, souligna Shikamaru. Mais… ils étaient bien une dizaine contre toi, non ?

- Penses-tu, j'avais à peine porté le premier coup qu'ils étaient déjà tous sur moi. Eiji et ses larbins n'attendaient que ça. Je me suis débattu comme j'ai pu, et il y en a bien quelques-uns qui ont dû regretter de m'avoir cherché. Mais ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux, et j'ai fini par perdre connaissance sous leurs coups… Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais à l'infirmerie, avec une médic-nin qui était en train de me soigner.

- Elle était comment ?

- Kiba, arrête avec ça… soupira Shino.

- C'est bon, j'ai bien le droit de me renseigner… fit ce dernier en abandonnant l'expression avide qui était brusquement apparue sur son visage.

- Pour répondre à ta question, Kiba, je ne me souviens pas trop, fit Naruto dans un sourire ironique. Je me rappelle surtout qu'elle était super gentille, et que contrairement à ce que je redoutais, elle ne m'a pas réprimandé pour avoir commencé la bagarre. La seule chose qu'elle m'ait reproché, c'est de m'être blessé à la tête. « Le crâne est beaucoup plus fragile qu'on ne le croit, il faut faire attention quand tu tombes. » Elle était catégorique là-dessus. Gentille, mais catégorique. Pendant qu'elle bandait mes autres blessures, on a un peu parlé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Shô, et que j'étais sans doute son dernier patient ici à Konoha. En tant que médic-nin, elle venait d'être promu accompagnatrice d'une équipe de jûnins, et allait dès le lendemain participer à des missions en dehors du village.

- « J'ai travaillé dur et longtemps pour recevoir ce poste » m'a-t-elle dit. « Ca a fini par payer. Alors quoi qu'il arrive, ignore les autres, et bats-toi pour l'obtenir, ce diplôme de genin. Toi aussi, tu réaliseras tes rêves demain, comme moi j'ai réussi aujourd'hui. Continue, Naruto… Quoi qu'il arrive.» Mis à part Iruka qui s'occupait de moi les rares fois où il en avait le temps, Shô était la première personne à me parler ainsi. Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir… murmura Naruto, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres. Quand elle a dû partir, je lui ai demandé si je la reverrais. Elle m'a juste répondu « Je l'espère. » en souriant.

- Un peu plus tard, une autre infirmière est venue, et elle a eu l'air étonné que tous mes bandages soient déjà faits. Quand je lui ai dit que c'était Shô qui s'en était chargé, elle m'a regardé bizarrement, puis m'a ordonné de rester pour la nuit, en observation. J'ai obéi, en pensant que ça me donnerait peut-être l'occasion de revoir Shô. Mais je ne l'ai pas revu. Ni le lendemain comme elle l'avait dit, ni le mois suivant… ni d'ailleurs durant les années qui suivirent.

Naruto ferma les yeux, manifestement troublé. Tous les autres attendaient la suite, captivés. Chôji avait fini par poser son paquet de chips, vu qu'il passait plus de temps à le regarder en écoutant qu'à piocher dedans.

- Quelques jours après la bagarre, quand j'ai demandé pour la énième fois pourquoi on me retenait en observation, on a fini par m'expliquer qu'en effet, la dénommée Shô avait travaillé à l'infirmerie, et que oui, elle était bien partie en mission… mais le mois précédent. Et que donc depuis un mois, elle n'était pas revenue à Konoha. Pire encore, qu'elle était morte deux semaines auparavant.

Silence effaré dans l'assemblée.

- J'en avais tellement marre de rester à l'infirmerie que j'ai fini par ne plus rien dire. Comme je n'avais aucune lésion cérébrale ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui aurait expliqué mon "hallucination", ils m'ont laissé partir. Par la suite, j'ai cherché à en savoir plus sur Shô, mais je n'ai trouvé que ce qu'on m'avait déjà dit : elle était partie en mission un mois avant ma bagarre. Après seulement deux semaines, elle était morte, son corps aussitôt incinéré et dispersé aux quatre vents selon la coutume des ninjas. Et quinze jours plus tard, elle était à l'infirmerie, me soignait et m'encourageait… Bien sûr, j'étais le seul à l'avoir vue.

Naruto se tut, et se prit la tête entre les mains, comme écrasé par ce dilemme. Les autres ne savaient pas quoi dire. Son histoire ne tenait pas debout… mais en même temps, il avait l'air sincère. Peut-être que sa blessure au crâne avait effectivement causé des hallucinations ? Mais alors, pourquoi avoir vu cette Shô, qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant ?

Naruto eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Vous savez ce qui est le plus "drôle" dans tout ça ? Shô est morte lors d'une attaque surprise de l'ennemi, alors qu'elle soignait un de ses coéquipiers. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de la défendre, elle n'a pas pu riposter. Un coup extrêmement fort. Traumatisme crânien. Il paraît qu'elle n'a pas souffert.

Nouveau mutisme dans l'assemblée. On se jetait des regards gênés, interrogateurs. Devant l'attitude inhabituellement triste de Naruto, Sakura allait murmurer une parole compatissante, mais Sasuke brisa le silence avant elle.

- Et toi qui disait que mon histoire tenait pas debout, tu peux parler, fit-il d'une voix neutre, presque froide.

- Ta gueule, répliqua Naruto d'un air sombre. Je sais ce que j'ai vu.

- Moi aussi, je sais ce que j'ai vu. Alors ? On est tous les deux des menteurs, ou des fous ?

- Pff… Tu me saoules.

Naruto se leva, sous le regard étonné des autres.

- Je vais faire un tour, lâcha-t-il en s'éloignant.

- Naruto.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Gaara, dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur dorée à la lumière du feu.

- Fais attention, murmura-t-il de sa voix lente et basse. Quand on se promène sans but précis la nuit en forêt, on peut faire des rencontre étranges. Des rencontres qui peuvent tourner mal. Surtout si l'on vient d'entendre ce genre d'histoires.

- "Les histoires de fantômes attirent les fantômes"… J'y ai jamais cru.

Sans ajouter un mot, Naruto disparut dans la nuit. Le reste du groupe resta silencieux. Sakura et Sasuke en particulier, étaient perplexes. Pour connaître Naruto comme ils le connaissaient, cette attitude froide leur était plus qu'inhabituelle. Gaara soupira légèrement.

- Quoi que ça ait pu être… cette Shô, il y tenait.

- Comment ça ? demanda Ino, étonnée.

- Que ce soit en rêve ou dans la réalité, rencontrer quelqu'un qui nous témoigne de la gentillesse, de la compréhension laisse une marque indélébile dans les souvenirs… et dans le coeur. Crois-moi.

xxxxx

Un vent frais se leva, déposant au passage une feuille sur la joue de Naruto. Etonné, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, scruta d'un œil vague le tapis de feuillage qui s'agitait doucement au-dessus de lui, révélant de temps à autres un ciel d'un noir d'encre parsemé d'étoiles.

« Je me suis endormi… »

Depuis combien de temps était-il là, allongé, les bras en croix ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il était sûr d'une chose : toute à l'heure, la lune n'était pas aussi haute…

Lentement, il se rassit en grognant et massa son dos encore un peu endolori. Il allait se lever pour rentrer au campement quand un bruit faible et étrange, porté par la brise, atteignit ses oreilles. Un son doux et comme insaisissable. Surpris, il explora du regard les alentours plongés dans l'ombre.

« On aurait dit… un rire ? »

Un court instant, il crut avoir rêvé, mais le trémolo lointain fit à nouveau entendre ses quelques notes cristallines. Cette fois-ci attentif, il put localiser d'où cela provenait, ce qui lui parût encore plus invraisemblable : ça semblait venir du côté opposé au campement de ses amis…

Sans quitter des yeux ladite direction, il se releva lentement, essaya de discerner quelque chose de concret dans la pénombre. En vain. L'auteur de ce rire si étrange devait être beaucoup trop loin pour être vu, en admettant qu'il ne se dissimulait pas à la faveur de l'obscurité.

La brise souffla doucement dans les feuilles, faisant naître un chuchotis sourd et presque irréel. Hésitant, Naruto allait faire demi-tour et revenir auprès des autres, quand pour la troisième fois, le silence relatif de la forêt fut troublé par le même murmure. Il se figea sur place, alors que le vent, soudain plus fort, lui fouettait le visage.

« C'est bien un rire… mais c'est tellement léger… on dirait une voix d'enfant. Ou plutôt de fille… »

Les paroles de Gaara et des autres revinrent alors en sa mémoire : des esprits qui n'apparaîtraient que la nuit, au clair de lune. Des âmes, humaines et non humaines qui depuis la nuit des temps, erreraient, attirés par les récits occultes des vivants… Quelque part, ça faisait froid dans le dos. Mais ce rire… il semblait tellement innocent.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il attendit, les cheveux au vent, que la voix lointaine s'élève de nouveau. Mais comme avertie qu'on l'avait entendue, cette dernière se tut. Ce silence ne fit qu'attiser un peu plus la curiosité de Naruto. Après tout, il n'était pas obligé de rentrer tout de suite…

Il jeta un dernier regard dans la direction du campement, puis se mit en marche vers celle de la voix. Très vite, il eut l'impression de ne pas avoir fait le bon choix. Les quelques rayons de lune qui parvenaient à percer le feuillage se faisaient de plus en plus rares, l'obscurité s'épaississait sans cesse. Il devenait réellement difficile d'avancer, et il trébuchait presque à chaque pas contre des racines. L'oreille tendue, il essayait de percevoir ce rire qui l'intriguait tant, afin de se repérer dans le noir. Mais rien ne venait. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il marchait, tant il était concentré. Le scepticisme et la déception prirent peu à peu le dessus sur sa curiosité, et il s'arrêta en soupirant.

- C'est absurde. Si je continue, je vais finir par vraiment me perdre. Ca n'était sûrement que le vent…

Comme pour le contredire, la brise souffla de nouveau, et le rire s'éleva soudain, beaucoup plus clair et précis. Ses notes cristallines se répercutèrent entre les arbres et moururent dans l'obscurité. Il tourna précipitamment la tête, les yeux écarquillés, et aperçut au loin, sur sa gauche, une lueur argentée, immobile et scintillante. Porté par le vent, un bruit continu et sourd, presque imperceptible, lui parvint. Intrigué, il s'avança vers la lueur, le cœur battant. Peu à peu, le bruit sourd se fit plus distinct. On aurait dit de l'eau. Une cascade.

Le rire s'était tu, mais Naruto n'y faisait plus attention. Comme un papillon attiré par la lumière, il s'approcha de la brèche aux reflets d'argent. Sous ses pieds, le sol devenait moins inégal, plus lisse. Les racines ne plongeaient plus sous la terre, mais serpentaient à présent sur de la pierre dure et froide. Clignant des yeux dans la lumière presque aveuglante, il écarta avec précaution les branchages et les buissons qui entravaient sa route vers la lumière.

Il arriva finalement dans une vaste clairière, située juste à flanc d'une colline rocheuse. Parmi la pierre luisante au clair de lune, une rivière s'était creusé un chemin, s'épanchant du haut de la colline en une multitude de petites cascades. Au pied des chutes, l'eau formait un étang où jouait l'éclat de l'astre nocturne, avant de poursuivre son chemin sinueux et obscur entre les arbres. Seule la brise semblait perturber les lieux de son souffle silencieux.

Naruto resta quelques instants abasourdi face à une telle beauté. L'endroit dégageait une atmosphère de calme et de mystère peut-être encore plus déroutante que l'obscurité de la forêt qu'il venait de quitter.

« Si des esprits devaient apparaître cette nuit, c'est bien dans un endroit pareil que ça se passerait… » songea-t-il malgré lui, avant d'hausser les épaules d'un air sceptique.

Il allait grimper sur un gros rocher pour voir la clairière d'un meilleur angle, quand un remous agita la surface de l'étang. Par pur réflexe de ninja, Naruto se laissa aussitôt glisser derrière le rocher et observa de tous ses yeux, sa respiration stoppée. Une ombre surgit alors de l'eau. Dans son élan, la silhouette se cambra, ses cheveux courts jetés en arrière libérant autour d'elle des myriades de gouttelettes argentées. Avec grâce, elle sortit de l'eau et se maintint debout à la surface de l'étang, immobile sous la clarté de la lune. D'un geste lent et harmonieux, elle parût réarranger ses cheveux qui lui tombaient dans le visage, ignorant qu'on l'observait. Naruto, caché derrière son rocher, sentit son cœur partir dans une course folle. Humaine ou non-humaine, l'apparition le pétrifia sur place.

Le rire qu'il l'avait tant intrigué s'éleva alors, pur, cristallin, et résonna doucement dans la clairière. L'apparition se tourna vers la cascade, troublant la surface de l'eau de quelques rides imperceptibles. Naruto vit sa silhouette se découper en ombre chinoise à la lueur argentée de la lune. Une poitrine naissante, une taille svelte, des fesses rondes et fermes, deux jambes fines et galbées. Des courbes encore jeunes mais harmonieuses. Une jeune fille. Nue.

Hypnotisé, il détaillait pour la troisième fois ce profil envoûtant quand il réalisa son indiscrétion. Sentant une chaleur sourde envahir son corps et monter à ses joues, il tenta de détacher son regard de l'apparition. Mais irrémédiablement, ses yeux revenaient à la silhouette sombre, comme aimantés.

« Je suis pas comme Jiraya ! Je suis pas un pervers, je suis pas un pervers… » se répétait-il sans cesse, les yeux rivés à la silhouette qui dans une respiration calme et profonde, leva les bras vers le ciel comme si elle voulait enlacer l'espace tout entier. « Je ne suis pas un pervers, nan, nan… »

Il songea un très bref instant à s'enfuir, le plus discrètement possible, mais son corps refusait de bouger. C'est alors que la jeune fille s'avança à la surface de l'eau, avec la lenteur et la souplesse d'un chat, et entama une étrange chorégraphie. Au début, ses gestes étaient doux, retenus, comme si elle cherchait ses repères, ses marques, comme un oiseau qui étend prudemment ses ailes avant de s'envoler pour la première fois. Chaque mouvement était fait avec soin et minutie, terminé jusqu'au bout des ongles, porteur d'une énergie contenue qui semblait ne demander qu'à s'exprimer. Figé, ayant oublié jusqu'à l'idée de partir, Naruto contemplait cet enchaînement harmonieux qu'il pressentait comme n'étant que le début de quelque chose d'encore plus beau. Elle, inconsciente du fait qu'elle n'était pas seule, continua sa danse, concentrée sur l'accomplissement du moindre de ses gestes, sur le moindre effleurement de ses pieds nus sur l'eau.

Peu à peu, ses mouvements liés et gracieux prirent de la vitesse. Imperceptiblement, le rythme s'accélérait, la chorégraphie devenait plus dense, plus complexe, plus rapide, mais toujours aussi harmonieuse et maîtrisée. Sa respiration calme et profonde suivait ses doigts mouvant dans les airs comme s'ils manipulaient avec respect quelque chose d'invisible. Tout comme elle, Naruto était littéralement envoûté.

« …Est-ce qu'on doit se sentir coupable… »

Elle exécutait à présent des figures parmi les plus difficiles, les enchaînait avec une facilité déroutante. En même temps qu'elle dansait, ses pieds touchant à peine l'eau, on avait presque l'impression qu'elle combattait un être imaginaire, détournant d'un geste simple et précis une attaque vaine, profitant de sa souplesse pour en éviter une autre et riposter, avec une grâce toute aussi belle que terrifiante.

« …de vouloir admirer quelque chose d'aussi… magnifique ? »

A la fois inconnu et familier, ce style de mouvements éveillait un certain étonnement dans un coin de l'esprit de Naruto : il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ça quelque part… mais où ? S'il avait pris le temps de se concentrer, il aurait peut-être pu s'en souvenir. Mais tout absorbé qu'il était dans la contemplation de cette danse si étrange, il ne songea même pas à y réfléchir.

Toujours aussi soignée, la chorégraphie était devenue des plus surprenantes, exécutée par l'ombre à une vitesse stupéfiante, et avec un déploiement d'énergie effarant. Tantôt se repliant sur elle-même, tantôt se cambrant à l'extrême, on aurait dit un roseau avec lequel jouerait un vent tendre et facétieux.

Soudain elle s'élança, rompant tout contact avec l'élément argenté qui lui servait de support. Rayonnante d'une aura qu'on percevait plus qu'on ne voyait, elle s'éleva dans les airs, effleura à peine l'eau avant de repartir à nouveau, aussi légère qu'une biche. Elle tournoyait sans plus perdre un seul instant, paraissait occuper tout l'espace de son énergie. L'eau, jusqu'alors inerte et passive sous ses pieds, se mit à suivre ses mouvements, comme attirée par la présence de la jeune fille. De minces filets liquides se détachaient de l'étang, mus par les doigts de la danseuse, pour former sous leurs ordres des arcades d'argent autour d'elle avant de retomber en des myriades de gouttelettes irisées. Non satisfaite de sa danse toujours plus complexe et envoûtante, la silhouette sombre manipulait à présent l'élément liquide qui la soutenait, lui donnait vie. Elle laissa échapper un nouveau rire, court, cristallin, qui éveilla Naruto de sa torpeur tout en le charmant encore plus.

« Elle a l'air tellement réel… Et pourtant, ses mouvements ont quelque chose de… de surnaturel… »

Succédant à la stupéfaction et l'émerveillement, vinrent en lui l'envie de s'approcher, de la toucher, de s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas qu'une illusion, qu'un rêve. Mais que ferait-elle si elle s'apercevait de sa présence ?

« Elle s'enfuirait ? » songea Naruto en sentant sa gorge se serrer à la seule idée de voir s'interrompre le spectacle si beau, si pur auquel il assistait.

Presque sans s'en rendre compte, il se leva et fit quelques pas vers l'étang, les yeux toujours rivés à la jeune fille. Peut-être trop absorbée par sa danse, celle-ci n'eut pas un seul geste de surprise, ne semblant même pas l'avoir remarqué. Mais à ce moment-là, peu importait à Naruto qu'elle le voit ou non : il voulait savoir qui elle était réellement, il _**fallait**_ qu'il sache.

- Je veux juste connaître son visage. Juste son nom… se dit-il en faisant inconsciemment un pas de plus.

Ce fut un pas de trop. Avant même qu'il ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Naruto glissa sur l'un des rochers couverts de mousse et bascula dans l'étang. Le contact de l'eau glacée lui fit totalement reprendre ses esprits, et à moitié suffoqué par la surprise, il remonta à la surface à grand renfort de mouvements désordonnés. Avec un immense soulagement, il sentit enfin son visage percer la surface de l'eau et aspira goulûment l'air frais. Toussant et crachant, il se hissa tant bien que mal à la surface de l'étang et s'y maintint par réflexe, via le contrôle de son chakra. Le souffle court, agenouillé sur l'eau, il réalisa alors seulement qu'on avait dû le remarquer, avec son entrée quelque peu bruyante… et ridicule.

« Si avec ça, elle n'est pas déjà partie… » se dit-il d'un ton piteux.

Avec le peu d'aplomb qu'il avait recouvré (« J'ai quand même failli me noyer, comme un con… » songea-t-il subrepticement), Naruto leva lentement les yeux. Entre les mèches blondes et trempées qui lui tombaient dans le visage, il aperçut, à quelques mètres devant lui, les pieds d'une silhouette sombre, son reflet immobile miroitant à la lueur de la lune. Debout, droite comme un i, elle avait ramené ses bras contre elle pour dissimuler sa poitrine, et gardait les mains plaquées sur sa bouche, dans une attitude d'immense stupeur. Malgré cette situation certes pas brillante, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à nouveau combien elle était jolie, au vu de ses simples contours. Avec une certaine déférence teinté d'étonnement, il remonta jusqu'au visage et fixa l'endroit dans l'ombre où devaient se trouver ses yeux. Dans un petit cri étouffé, elle se crispa un peu plus. Si Naruto ne pouvait distinguer ses traits du fait de la Lune brillant juste derrière elle, l'inconnue en revanche devait le voir sans la moindre difficulté.

« Aïe… et maintenant, je fais quoi ? » se dit-il en faisant son possible pour ne pas paraître effrayé. «Je m'excuse ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser… ? »

- Je… Salut, je… je suis désolé, balbutia-t-il sincèrement en esquissant un sourire coupable. Je ne voulais pas vous…

Il avait à peine fait un geste pour se relever que soudain, il ne resta devant lui plus rien, seulement la lueur de la Lune et la surface de l'eau, vide, où couraient quelques rides presque invisibles.

- Mais que…

Un souffle passa tout près de lui. Il crut entendre un murmure, et sentit un coup sec s'abattre sur sa nuque. Il s'écroula aussitôt, mais une main le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe à l'eau. Le noir l'assaillit.

…..

- J'l'aurais parié… Chôji, amène-toi, et pas de bruit, chuchota une voix.

- …Y a que lui pour faire ça, franchement. Quand tu te dis qu'on s'inquiétait pour lui… marmonna une autre voix, tandis que des pas s'approchaient.

- Mouais… Yo, Shika… Shika ! Viens là..., reprit la première voix.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se pa…

- Mais chuuuuuuut, abruti ! chuchota furieusement la première voix. Je veux me charger perso de son réveil…

- Ah, ok… murmura une troisième voix d'un air indifférent. J'vais chercher les autres. Vas-y doucement, qu'il puisse s'expliquer ensuite…

- T'inquiète, tu me connais, répondit la première, sardonique, tandis que des pas s'éloignaient.

…..

**- Aiiiieuh !**

- Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants, mon cher Naruto !

- Kiba, espèce de crétin…

Il ouvrit avec peine les yeux, essayant de fusiller du regard celui qui venait de le réveiller à grands coups de pied. A en croire le sourire toujours plus large de son agresseur, ses coups d'oeil furibonds n'étaient pas particulièrement efficaces.

- Crétin toi-même, espèce d'imbécile, répliqua le maître-chien en s'accroupissant près de sa victime. Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'on te cherche, sans compter le mouron qu'on s'est fait pour toi pendant toute la nuit. Enfin, quand je dis « on », je parle plutôt des autres, moi ça me passait au-dessus de la tête cette histoire. Je pensais que t'étais carrément rentré bouder au village ! Mais bien sûr que non ! Et que fait ce cher monsieur Naruto ? Il roupille par terre en pleine forêt, alors que ses amis le cherchent sans relâche ! Tu te rends compte que Sakura a failli partir en exploration en pleine nuit, en pensant qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ? Et Hinata, quand elle a su ce matin que tu n'avais pas réapparu de ta balade nocturne, elle était dans tous ses états ! Super inquiète, elle était encore plus mal à l'aise que d'habitude !

- …Ah ? ne put que marmonner Naruto, ses yeux plissés encore sensibles à la lumière du jour.

- Ouais, parfaitement ! reprit Kiba qui semblait décider à faire la conversation pour trois, tandis que Chôji hochait activement la tête derrière lui. On se demandait tous où tu étais passé ! En fait, le seul qui avait l'air normal, c'était Gaara ! Il nous a d'ailleurs bien fait flippé, celui-là, en disant que tu avais peut-être rencontré un esprit cette nuit et que… tiens, bah voilà les autres, ils vont pouvoir t'exprimer en direct leurs impressions !

Fourbu et le cou particulièrement endolori, Naruto s'était à peine assis en grommelant qu'une tornade rose surgit de nulle part, hurlant quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une menace.

**- Narutoooooooo ! Espèce de crétin pas finiiii !**

Le temps d'un clin d'œil, Sakura s'était jeté sur Naruto, tenait ce dernier par le col et le secouait comme un prunier.

- Où t'étais passé, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Shikamaru dit qu'on t'a retrouvé par terre, en train de pioncer ! C'est vrai ? Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'est rien arrivé ? Raaaaah, et dire que j'étais prête à partir à ta recherche ! Mais pourquoi je me suis inquiétée pour un crétin pareil ? Pauvre abruti !

Elle avait à peine fini sa tirade sans prendre une seule inspiration qu'un coup rageur s'abattit sur la tête de Naruto avec un bruit mat.

- Itaïïïï ! hurla ce dernier.

- J'te jure, t'es vraiment qu'un imbécile… dit Sasuke d'un air glacial, tandis que Shino, Gaara, Shikamaru et les deux autres filles s'approchaient du groupe.

- On aurait pu faire la grasse matinée sans toi et ton irresponsabilité, espèce de débile ! s'exclama Ino en remplaçant Sakura dont les bras devaient commencer à fatiguer à secouer Naruto.

- Naruto-kun, je…

- Ah non, pitié, frappez plus, j'ai compris j'ai compris je suis un crétin ! parvint à placer Naruto en voyant du coin de l'œil quelqu'un d'autre approcher.

En faisant un gros effort pour garder les yeux ouverts, il reconnut Hinata qui s'était avancée, l'air plus timide que jamais. Suite à cette remarque suppliante (pour ne pas dire glapissement de terreur), la jeune Hyûga rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en croisant le regard de Naruto et se cacha derrière Shino.

- C'est malin, de nous tous, ça doit être la seule qui ne t'a pas maudit ce matin ! lâcha Kiba avec sa bienveillance habituelle, tandis qu'Hinata, tête baissée et joues rouges, semblait vouloir rentrer sous terre.

- Mais… mais… balbutia Naruto à nouveau assis par terre, en regardant tour à tour tous les autres debouts rassemblés autour de lui.

- Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? coupa Shino d'une voix grave et indifférente, tandis que Shikamaru bâillait ostensiblement.

- Je… éh bien, j'ai…

Tous ses souvenirs étaient confus, et le regard de tous ses amis posé sur lui, ajouté à la douleur qui marquait son cou n'arrangeait rien. Il parvint néammoins à aligner quelques mots.

- Ben… Hier soir, j'ai entendu un bruit bizarre dans la forêt, et ça m'a intrigué…

- Grande nouvelle de l'année, y a des animaux sauvages dans la forêt qui font accessoirement des bruits bizarres. Merci Naruto pour cette info capitale, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi, soupira Shikamaru.

- Mais non, non, c'était pas un animal, puisque c'était un rire… un rire de fille, oui, voilà ! s'écria Naruto, ayant retrouvé tous les détails de la veille.

L'assemblée parut soudain plus attentive. Seuls Shino et Gaara restèrent de marbre, Sasuke se permettant un (très) léger haussement de sourcils. Subrepticement, Sakura et Ino se jetèrent un regard soupçonneux.

- …et ça venait du côté opposé au campement ! C'est pour ça que ça m'intriguait, alors je suis allé voir ! Je suis arrivé dans une clairière, avec une cascade. L'endroit semblait désert, et puis, là… là…

Naruto chercha ses mots. Comment expliquer… ? C'était.. beau ? Magnifique ? A couper le souffle ? Le rouge lui monta aux joues, et il s'en sentit d'autant plus troublé.

- Tu as vu quelque chose d'étrange ? murmura Gaara, tandis que tous tendaient l'oreille ; même Hinata se risqua à jeter un coup d'oeil de derrière Shino, les joues rouges.

- Je, je sais pas… marmonna Naruto, le regard fixe, l'air absent. Il… il y avait une fille… enfin je crois que c'était une fille… Elle dansait à la surface de l'eau… Et c'était… c'était vraiment très… beau…

Les autres restèrent perplexes, assez sceptiques pour la plupart.

- Ca aurait pu être un esprit ? se risqua Sakura en butant sur le mot que tout le monde avait en tête.

- Peut-être… elle était vraiment très jolie… et elle faisait tellement irréelle aussi…

- Et alors ? Comment ça s'est fini ? demanda Kiba, une lueur étrange au fond des yeux.

Naruto rougit de plus belle. Il n'allait pas en plus avouer s'être étalé comme un abruti dans l'étang ! Cette fille étrange, si c'en était bien une, était la seule témoin, c'était déjà bien assez…

- J'ai voulu m'approcher, mais… je crois qu'elle m'a vu. Elle a pris peur, et elle m'a assomé, fit-il en se massant le cou. Et puis, je me suis réveillé, ici.

- Oh ? C'est tout ? marmonna Kiba, l'air extrêmement déçu, tandis qu'Ino levait les yeux au ciel.

- …Si ça avait été un esprit maléfique, elle aurait cherché à t'emmener dans son monde, dit Gaara d'un ton catégorique. Visiblement, tu l'as simplement dérangé, et elle a eu la bonté de te ramener ici.

- Eh, à la limite, ça aurait pu être une ninja, tout simplement, s'exclama Kiba. Nous aussi, on sait marcher sur l'eau !

- Dans son cas, elle ne faisait pas que marcher sur l'eau, rectifia Naruto. Et c'était vraiment bien maîtrisé ce qu'elle faisait, vraiment magnifique… Et y a pas que son agilité qui était surprenante, ajouta-t-il en se relevant avec une petite grimace de douleur. Elle frappe fort aussi.

- C'est bizarre ton histoire, remarqua Sasuke le plus simplement du monde.

- Oui, c'est bien vrai, rattrappa aussitôt Kiba en parfaite mouche du coche. Qui nous dit que tu n'as pas tout inventé ?

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi je…

- Allons allons Naruto, claironna Kiba avec un clin d'oeil moqueur, si tu t'es perdu cette nuit en pleine forêt et que tu as eu tellement la trouille que t'as préféré dormir là, tu peux le dire !

- Te fous pas de moi, il en faut plus que ça pour me faire peur ! Et je te prouve quand tu veux que je n'ai rien inventé !

- Vas-y, on t'écoute, répliqua Sasuke au quart de tour.

- Très bien ! Alors déjà, la clairière !

Il sortit du cercle qu'avaient formé ses amis pour l'écouter et regarda prestement autour de lui, les cheveux au vent comme s'il voulait flairer quelque chose.

« Par là ! »

Il allait pointer le doigt dans la direction à suivre quand un petit doute l'assaillit. Il examina de plus près les environs, allait finalement choisir une autre direction puis s'arrêta, le bras en l'air, indécis.

« Euh… je reconnais plus rien… Je suis sans doute pas sur le même chemin que j'avais fait… »

- Quand tu veux, Naruto, glissa Kiba en ayant l'air de soudainement s'intéresser à ses ongles, tandis qu'Ino lâchait un soupir ennuyé et que Shikamaru bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire pour la troisième fois. Je te rappelle qu'on a promis à Tsunade d'être rentrés à midi, elle a du boulot pour nous.

- Oui bon, ok ! Ecoutez, c'est pas compliqué, la cascade descendait d'une colline rocheuse, au milieu d'une forêt, ça doit pas être bien difficile à repérer !

Naruto avait à peine dit cela qu'il grimpait déjà à un arbre, bondissant de branche en branche. Arrivé à la cime, il balaya le paysage du regard, et son sourire assuré disparut définitivement de son visage.

Rien. Il n'y avait rien, à perte de vue. Juste des arbres, des arbres, et encore des arbres. Pas la moindre montagne, et la seule clairière visible était celle du campement.

- Mais… mais enfin… bégaya-t-il en lançant des regards de tout côté.

- Bon, Naruto, tu m'excuses, mais on a pas toute la journée ! Rejoins-nous au campement ! cria la voix de Kiba à moitié couverte par le vent.

Naruto fouilla dans ses souvenirs. Il avait marché longtemps dans l'obscurité, mais sûrement pas assez pour avoir couvert plusieurs kilomètres, et il avait peut-être même tourner en rond… Alors, il aurait vraiment rêvé ? Il se serait endormi, et ne s'était en fait jamais réveillé ? Et cette douleur à la nuque… était-ce seulement dû à sa chute si peu glorieuse de la veille ?… La fille qu'il avait vu… n'aurait donc jamais existé autre part que dans sa tête…

- Tchh, soupira-t-il. Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de truc…

De guerre lasse, il redescendit de son arbre. Arrivé en bas, Shikamaru l'accueillit avec une énième bâillement, et Shino resté lui aussi parut lui adresser un regard condescendant à travers ses lunettes (là non plus, on n'est sûr de rien…). Derrière lui, Hinata faisait de son mieux pour chasser la couleur pivoine que gardaient obstinément ses joues.

- Franchement, Naruto, toi même tu y crois à ton histoire ? demanda Shikamaru de son ton éternellement fatigué tandis qu'ils retournaient au campement. C'est quand même lourd, non ?

- …

- Dans ma famille, chez les Aburame, ce genre de légendes est considérée comme on ne peut plus vrai, dit Shino dans le col de son manteau. Qui sait, Naruto a peut-être vraiment rencontré un esprit de la nature, une muse des eaux… Après tout, Gaara n'est-il pas habité par un démon, lui ?

- Waaah, une muse des eaux, rien que ça, railla Shikamaru.

- Ca se pourrait bien, dit Naruto en croisant résolument les bras. Elle manipulait l'eau comme si c'était quelque chose de vivant, avec respect. Rien à voir avec nos jutsus de bourrin.

Il eut un vague sourire.

- Mais bon, muse ou pas, réelle ou non, moi, je sais ce que j'ai vu, et je suis sûr d'une chose : elle était vraiment jolie…

« Je n'aurai pas vu son visage, en fin de compte… dommage. Mais j'aimerais bien la rencontrer à nouveau, plus tard… »

- …et elle avait un rire très pur, vraiment agréable.

Shikamaru resta quelques instants stupéfait d'entendre Naruto parler ainsi.

- Eh Hinata, lança-t-il ensuite à la jeune fille silencieuse et visiblement dans la lune. Tu entends ça ? Tu as du souci à te faire ! Une rivale, tu as une rivale ! Qui l'aurait cru…

Revenue à elle, Hinata reprit la splendide couleur pivoine qui venait à peine de la quitter. Naruto eut l'air étonné.

- Comment ça, une rivale ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?… Shikamaru !

- Même moi, je l'ai compris, Naruto, et pourtant, tu sais que les filles, c'est pas mon domaine…

- Mais compris quoi ?

- T'es lourd…

Elle ralentit, puis s'arrêta, regarda s'éloigner Shino toujours aussi silencieux, Shikamaru qui prenait un malin plaisir à faire enrager Naruto, qui quant à lui hurlait qu'on lui dise enfin ce qu'il n'avait pas compris. Elle soupira. Une rivale ? Du souci à se faire ? A priori non…

Elle rougit. Il lui faudrait du temps pour arriver à y repenser sans honte, beaucoup de temps… Ca lui apprendrait à rester vigilante, tiens.

Au loin, la voix de Naruto retentit une ultime fois, visiblement furieuse qu'on lui cache quelque chose. Elle sourit. Après tout, il avait dit qu'il l'avait trouvé jolie… Et il avait été sincère.

- Peut-être qu'un jour, je t'avouerai tout… murmura-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague. Mais en attendant…

Hinata eut un petit rire, à peine perceptible. Les quelques notes cristallines, si rares, s'éparpillèrent dans le vent.

- Arigatô, Naruto-kun.

* * *

Par pitié, ne frappez pas trop fort…

Enfin bref… Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu le film (ou même qui n'auraient pas compris, ce qui est très probable vu mes extraordinaires capacités d'explications), Kiba fait bien sûr allusion à The Grudge pour ce qui est de son histoire. Quant à Chôji, son récit du « cafard dans le verre de thé glacé » est tiré d'un chapitre bonus de la série Fruits Basket. Je ne tire donc pas de copyright sur ces histoires…lol

Et sinon, pour le reste, vous en pensez quoi ? N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir à un auteur de savoir ce qu'on pense de son travail!

Kissous à tous, et à la prochaine!

Elenthya


End file.
